Snapchat
by MoonsweptGirl
Summary: You just want to help Bucky get out of his room.


So it probably wasn't your best idea, but lately you had notice that he seemed to be hiding more and more in his room and away from the others. Steve had told everyone that he needed time, that he still wasn't sure. It had been months since the whole fiasco happened and Bucky stepped through the doors of the tower. Nobody was really surprised and as much as Tony wanted to stay mad, even he had grown a soft spot for the Winter Soldier. Though he did threaten you if you ever mentioned it to anyone.

You fiddled with the phone as you stood outside his door. For the last couple of days you had tried and failed to knock on it. At this point it had caught almost everyone's attention.

"What are you doing?" Steve was the first to ask quietly as he watched you stare intently at the door a couple feet from your face.

You glanced over at him before looking back at the door, "Helping."

Steve couldn't get much out of you after that and with a shrug of his shoulders he had left you alone.

Natasha was next.

"Steve said you were being a creep," she commented lightly while leaning against the other side of the wall behind you.

"He wouldn't say that," you told her.

She raised one shoulder in a half hearted shrug and ran her hand through her waves, "Are you going to confess your undying love for him?"

"Nat!" you hissed feeling the flames crawl from your cheeks down to you chest.

Clint appeared out of nowhere and dragged her away before she could do anymore damage but not before giving you a smirk as he walked away.

Your head fell against the door with a soft thunk. Your eyes widened as you realized what you had done. A squeak escaped your lips and soon you were running down the hall, ignoring the sound of the door opened and Bucky called your name.

After that day most of the Avengers left you alone when they found you standing outside his door. Once or twice Tony would walk by and try to say something to you, but someone usually appeared and dragged him away before he could get the words out.

Today was going to be the day though. You were going to knock on the door. You had done it before on the others doors plenty of time. This wouldn't be any different. You just had to raise your fist and knock.

A couple of seconds trickled by and your hand didn't move. A small cry escaped your lips and you knew that this was never going to work. What were you even thinking though? He was from a different decade. He had seen such horrible things. He probably wouldn't even want to do this with you.

Before you knew it, the door in front of you was opened and Bucky was standing there. You looked up at him with wide eyes while he looked back at you with a raise eyebrow.

"Y/n, what are you doing?"he asked gently.

That was something you had noticed too. Ever since he came back everything about him seemed gently. Like he was trying to hide the fact that he was obviously a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Hi," you blurted out and then to your horror you realized you couldn't get your mouth to stop talking, "I hate how you're always locked up in your room and I really wish that you would spend more time with us. I understand how hard that is, I was the same way when I got here and don't even get me started on Wanda, but you have to know that nobody blames you. We forgave you a long time ago, even Tony. But I get if you still aren't ready so here!"

You shoved the phone into his chest quickly and took deep breaths. Shit, Tony was going to kill you.

Bucky watched you in thought. His eyes didn't leave your face for a while and everything screamed at you not to take advantage and try to read his thoughts. It was getting easier not to now.

He looked down at the phone in his hands before his lips pulled up into a smile, "I've been looking for this."

"Sorry, Steve got it for me," you lied casually not willing to admit that you broke into his room for it. "I got you this app, we all have it. It's called snapchat and basically you like send pictures to people. We usually make it funny pictures. Or if you're Bruce, you send pictures of the lab."

He glanced away from his phone to look back at you. You could already feel the heat coming to your cheeks again.

"Oh god," you realized suddenly, "Do you know what an app is?"

"Yeah, I know what it is. Tony thought that I should catch up with all the things nowadays. And yes, I know he forgives me. I know all of you guys do."

A frown tugged at your lips, "Then why don't you hang out with us?" you asked softly.

A frustrated sigh escaped him and he ran his hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes for a second. "Apparently even though Vision can't get sick, he still carries the germs and can get other people sick. I've been locked in my room because I've been sick in bed. I'm not trying to seclude myself Y/n. I just don't want to get anybody else sick."

"Oh," you pushed out before the heat overtook your face again.

"I thought the others told you," he mumbled.

"Oh my god," you whispered and took a step back. Yep, this is what it felt like to die. You would be struck down any minute. It was fine, what better way to get rid of this embarrassment?

"Thank you," he said suddenly, "but I really need to go back to sleep. I was up all night."

You nodded at him before quickly turning away and power walking down the hall. You made it into the main room and the others were there casually lounging around.

"Hey Y/n," Tony said as he slapped you on the back, "How's your boy doing?"

Really, you couldn't be blamed for what happened next. The furniture lifted and the glass broke, "You're dead!"


End file.
